Taste
by monsteroid
Summary: Oito e Treze, sentados na borda do topo da Torre do Relógio. Pôr-do-sol. Sorvete Sea Salt. Roxas estava tentando apresentar a Axel as maravilhas do tal doce gelado, sem muito sucesso. Axel não parecia muito interessado no sorvete. Akuroku. Oneshot.


_**Summary: **Oito e Treze, sentados na borda do topo da Torre do Relógio. Pôr-do-sol. Sorvete Sea Salt. __Roxas estava tentando apresentar a Axel as maravilhas do tal doce gelado, sem muito sucesso. Axel não parecia muito interessado no sorvete. __Akuroku. Oneshot._

* * *

**A/N: Então. Primeira fic oneshot postada, e é meio curtinha :D Estou um pouco nervosa. É em português, e eu não costumo escrever em português. Por isso, pode haver algumas coisas um pouquinho estranhas aí no meio, que fariam mais sentido em inglês. Eu não sei exatamente de onde surgiu essa história; na verdade, eu acho que eu só tinha fechado os olhos e o começo surgiu na minha cabeça. Aí eu comecei a escrever, e deu no que deu... Perdoem-me se eles estiverem OOC, não era a intenção. Ah, e o**** que estiver em **_itálico _**é pensamento de um dos dois, menos os trechos do dicionário e a primeira frase.  
****Talvez vocês percebam que eu alternei bastante entre os números e os nomes. Tem uma lógica e um sentido escondidos para isso. Quem descobrir e escrever uma review dizendo o que acha que é ganha um biscoito virtual :P **

**Taste**

_Taste:__do Inglês taste. v. experimentar; provar. s. gosto, paladar; bom gosto;  
__Gosto:__do Lat. gustu. s. m., sentido que nos permite distinguir o sabor das coisas; paladar, sabor;  
__Paladar:__do Lat. palatare, palatu, céu da boca. s. m., parte superior da cavidade bucal; céu da boca; sentido do gosto; gustação; sabor;_

* * *

_Oito e Treze, sentados numa __árvore, b-e-i-j-a-n-d-o..._ Não, perdão, história errada.

Oito e Treze, sentados na borda do topo da Torre do Relógio; as pernas dependuradas, as do garoto menor balançando; barras das capas e pontas dos cabelos tremulando levemente com a brisa. Pôr-do-sol. Sorvete Sea Salt. Ou picolé, como queiram.

Roxas estava tentando apresentar a Axel as maravilhas do tal doce gelado, sem muito sucesso. Axel não parecia muito interessado no sorvete.

Seus olhos estavam vidrados nos movimentos daquela língua sobre a superfície em fase de derretimento do sorvete. Sua boca ficou seca, salivando logo em seguida. Engoliu a saliva audivelmente. Seu rosto corou, quase imperceptível, mas estava lá.

"Eh, Rox? Você... Acha que poderia, eh... Não comer desse jeito?"

O garoto em questão virou-se inocentemente e piscou os olhos duas vezes, até seus lábios se contorcerem em um sorriso um pouquinho assustador.

"Como? Desse jeito?", ele perguntou, seu tom de voz tão doce que até dava nojo.

Treze lambeu todo o comprimento do sorvete, depois introduzindo-o na boca, com uma expressão que ele provavelmente julgava ser _sexy_. Com a mesma expressão, virou o rosto novamente para olhar para Oito, a boca entreaberta suja do líquido azul-claro de sorvete derretido.

O queixo de Oito endureceu e seus olhos se arregalaram ligeiramente. Catatônico, e um tanto relutante, desviou o olhar do garoto e olhou para o próprio sorvete que segurava em sua mão direita, no qual apenas havia dado uma mordida. Tinha um gosto horrível, e ele simplesmente não entendia como Treze podia gostar daquele _troço_.

Colocou o sorvete de lado e voltou a olhar para o garoto loiro. Este agora já não portava a expressão anterior, e sim apenas uma sobrancelha erguida. Havia mudado tão rapidamente que o ruivo não tinha mais certeza se não estivera imaginando coisas.

_Sou s__ó eu, querendo._

"Tá tudo bem?"

Suspirou e apoiou-se nas palmas de suas duas mãos, agora livres, reclinando-se para trás.

"Eu não entendo como você consegue comer esse lixo."

"O quê?! Não se atreva a insultar os picolés de _Sea Salt_! Eles são a melhor coisa desde que inventaram o _spray _pra cabelo!", Treze retrucou, indignado. Ninguém insultava seu sorvete preferido. _Ninguém_. Oito fez careta e virou os olhos.

"Pff, o gosto é horrível! É salgado, e é uma porcaria.", afirmou como se fosse um fato de conhecimento do mundo inteiro, segurando o picolé abandonado pelo palito, com apenas dois dedos, de cabeça para baixo e observando-o.

"Não é, não! É-é doce, e-e ao mesmo tempo salgado, mas não é doce demais, nem salgado demais! E-e é _cremoso_, e o gosto--"

Treze não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois seus lábios foram ocupados com os de Oito. O garoto fechou os olhos rapidamente, apertados, enquanto o piromaníaco, com uma das mãos grandes e quentes apoiadas na parte de trás do maxilar do loiro, ajustava o ângulo para que sua língua tivesse melhor acesso ao interior da boca dele. E quando esta mesma língua apenas encostou no lábio inferior de Treze, pedindo permissão para invadir, ele gemeu baixinho, como que declarando que a cavidade estava aberta à exploração.

Treze estava começando a se acostumar com o beijo inesperado e forçado de Oito, e, embora não quisesse admitir naquele momento, estava _gostando_.

Porém, como tanto seres humanos quanto Nobodies (que na verdade não passam de 'partes', 'restos' de seres humanos) normais precisam respirar, eventualmente, seus lábios se separaram, deixando os dois ofegantes, seus corações inexistentes provavelmente acelerados, e seus corpos conectados apenas por uma corrente tênue de saliva.

Oito passou a língua sobre seus próprios lábios e engoliu novamente, afastando-se. Treze não sabia o que dizer, muito menos ele. Verde-garrafa e azul-furtivo se olham fixamente por algum tempo, até que Oito, engasgando nas palavras, consegue pronunciá-las, deixando o nome de seu objeto de afeição (se ele fosse capaz de sentir alguma) desenrolar sobre sua língua.

"...Roxas. Eu... Sinto muito."

Roxas, ainda fitando-o fixamente, expirações escapando de sua boca, sua expressão ilegível e seu rosto ruborizado, lentamente sacudiu a cabeça de um lado para o outro, e fechou os olhos, suas sobrancelhas demonstrando concentração.

"Ax.", finalmente, ele abriu os olhos, "Não... Não sinta."

_Eu te provoquei._

Axel soltou uma risada curta, amarga e sem humor algum, e desviou o rosto e o olhar para algum ponto aleatório no horizonte.

"Heh, eu nem posso, mesmo. Mesmo que você aqui faça com que eu me iluda até acreditar que posso."

Ambos ficaram em silêncio pelo que parecia ser um longo período de tempo, mesmo que não fosse, devido à sensação estranha que a frase de Oito deixara no ar. Treze parecia concentrado, e abrira a boca diversas vezes como se quisesse falar alguma coisa, mas sempre fechava-a novamente.

"...Nove diz que consegue sentir que temos corações."

"Seis diz que Nove não pode sentir que tem coração se não tem coração para sentir."

"Isso não faz sentido. E é tão confuso."

_Sempre foi assim?_

"Pode crer, garoto.", Axel respondeu, sorrindo de lado, um sorriso afetado. Roxas virou sua cabeça tão rápido por ter sido chamado de 'garoto' que seu pescoço estalou, e sorriu.

"Ei, o que era o que você ia dizer, antes?", Axel fez a pergunta subitamente, a que Roxas respondeu apenas com um grunhido de confusão, combinando com sua expressão.

"Sabe, quando você estava tagarelando sobre seu amado picolé, e eu te interrompi. Você parou no meio da frase.", agora era o rosto de Axel que estava ilegível, suas sobrancelhas erguidas. Roxas franziu o cenho. Ele não sabia onde o piromaníaco queria chegar com isso.

"Ah, eu... Eu acho que eu ia dizer que o gosto ficava um bom tempo na boca..."

O sorriso de Axel se intensificou, e se transformou num de malícia. Ele passou a língua novamente sobre seus lábios, e virou-se totalmente para encarar Roxas.

"Você tem razão."

_O seu gosto tamb__ém fica._

E numa fração de segundo, quando Roxas se deu conta, seus lábios haviam encontrado os de Axel novamente.

* * *

**A/N: Espero que tenham gostado :D [e espero que não tenha ficado muito idiota coughcough] Review!**

* * *


End file.
